Hydrogen can be used as a source of energy in many hydrogen-consuming systems such as fuel cells, internal combustion engines, and portable power equipment and tools. Devices that consume hydrogen for energy must be connected to a source for hydrogen such as those that directly utilize hydrogen in either liquid or gaseous form and those that utilize hydrogen in chemical compounds such as water. Some of the systems that store such chemically bonded hydrogen utilize a cartridge for containing the water along with other components. When hydrogen is stored in chemical compounds such as water, it must be converted to consumable hydrogen by a reaction prior to use as hydrogen.
One conventional process for releasing bonded hydrogen from water is electrolysis. During electrolysis, an electrical differential is applied to water at a cathode and an anode, and an advantage of this system is that a low voltage of electricity can be used. Another reaction to release hydrogen from water is that of aluminum and water to generate aluminum oxide and hydrogen gas. This reaction can be self sustaining, but it requires high temperatures to generate substantial hydrogen production. One way to do this is by heating aluminum and water that are in close proximity with thermite, but most conventional systems for igniting the thermite require a high voltage differential.
Therefore, one problem with such cartridges is that high voltages are required to initiate the reaction. Another problem with cartridges configured to generate hydrogen through the reaction of a metal with an oxidizing agent is that the reaction can proceed prematurely because of contact between the reactants. Another problem is that structure utilized to form the cartridge and to contain the reactants remains as waste after the cartridge is used. Another problem is that the cost of conventional cartridges is too high to allow for economical one-time use, i.e. conventional cartridges are not expendable.